Dāra Dāra No Mi
, ); Bleed-Bleed Fruit ( , FUNimation subs) |meaning = Sound of blood dripping |first = |class = |user = Yasha }} The Dara Dara no Mi is a -type that allows its user to generate, manipulate, animate, solidify and otherwise control excessive amounts of their blood, making the user a , It was eaten by Yasha. Etymology *"Dara Dara" is a Japanese onomatopoeia of the noise of continuous dripping of a thick liquid, like blood, sweat, saliva drool. *It would be called the Blood-Blood Fruit in and *It wouldn called the Bleed-Bleed Fruit in and FUNimation subs Appearance The Dara Dara no Mi is a round red fruit, composed of many blood droplet-shaped components with splatter patterns on each one, and has a swirled stem on the top. It is small enough to be held in one hand. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The Dara Dara no Mi grants Yasha the ability to generate excessive amounts of blood and manipulate, animate, solidify and otherwise control his blood in a psychokinetic fashions. he is able to freely move his blood and form it into any shape he wants to and harden it making it more useful to use as weapons, He doesn't need to cut open a wound to use this fruit as he can make his blood exit his body through other exits such as his nose, Mouth, Ears and even through the very skin. He is also able to form powered armor around his body or a form of it from blood or shape the armor into new forms for weapons that he uses for physical combat. He can also control the blood of others yet with the limit of him only being able of controlling the blood of people who have his blood injected into their systems, By controlling a person's blood the he can also make the person move any way he wants to by controlling the bloods movements within every part of the persons body, The he can also use the persons blood for himself by separating it from the person's body and using it any way he wants to thus getting a larger amount of blood and saving his own amount of blood. Yasha can ingest the blood of others for either sustenance, offensive, defensive, or regenerative purposes, Which he then becomes empowered when someone or Himself is bleeding. The smell, color, touch, taste may causes him to be stronger. He can also instantly and exactly replicate himself through his blood, and is capable of generating higher-than-usual levels of blood from his body and can also absorb blood through his clothes and skin. He can freely manipulate his own blood flow, allowing enhance to his own strength and speed. Thus, he can increase or decrease one's blood pressure, this ability also have the ability to induce heart attacks in other creatures by blocking the flow of blood to the heart, as well as propel himself through the air for a moderate amount of time using blood. Weaknesses A major weakness is sometimes the users ability could be limited due to the amount of blood and low level users may bleed to death if cuts are too deep to heal, He also can't generate limitless amount of his own blood but instead he can generate twice the regular amount of his own so if he should use up to much blood it can be fatal. Also, like all , he cannot swim. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Yasha, have been used in a variety of ways. * : Yasha cover's his hands with hardened blood to changing them in to Claws made out of blood capable of tearing thru metal, bone, and Stone Easily. * : By dipping his claws in his own blood and channeling his Devil Fruit abilities through his claws, Yasha can sling his blood at his enemies in the form of multiple, red shurikan-like crescents. Because it requires his own blood to attack. * : Yasha can increase his claws' range and strength to cut though objects and people deeper than logically possible by converting them in to pure blood, allowing him to kill weaker people many times his size in one hit. With his Haki Mixed into it, his Blood Spear's becomes a Dark crimson-colored and is strong enough to cause shallow cuts to Giant's. * : Through blood manipulation Yasha is also able to inject his own blood into an opponent. As his blood is extremely potent to people other than Hellpiean's it acts as an extremely potent poison. * : After liquefying a portion of his body, Yahsa manipulates the resulting blood to surround his target's body in a coffin made of blood either liquefied or solidified, preventing them from moving in order to either: render the victim unconscious or ultimately kill them. * : Yahsa forms a finger gun and fires a droplet of Blood at the intended target with tremendous force from their index finger, enough to easily pierce through a Steel Door. :* : Manipulating his blood to his palm Yasha is able to form a Cross shaped Sword made from Blood which he with the use of Haki Crystallizes. * : Yasha manipulates his blood in to a long thorny whip that's capable of cutting even through steel and stone, He can also uses his still wet blood to slash the opponent several yards away. * : Yasha quickly create an Blood dome around his allies and himself to act as a defense. It is strong enough to withstand the assault of many Cannon balls at once, remaining almost undamaged. * : Using this technique, Yasha gathers some blood from his hands into one thousand long needles which he shoot's in to the air. He can also directs them to a specific target at high speed, leaping backwards before impact so he doesn't get caught in the crossfire. * : After using the Thousand Blood Rain to form a pool of blood at his feet, Yahsa then produces blood bubbles which float upwards from the ground. These are then launched at targets with such speed and force that they can cause great blunt-force trauma when harden by Haki. This Attack is also called the Bloody Paradise. * : Yasha use his blood to form arms from any where on his body, which he can freely manipulate to attack his foes, able to strike an opponent faster than even a Haki user can react to. The Blood arms hands are clawed while the rest of the arm seems to lack any kind of joint, thus allowing them to have flexible movements that will generally be impossible for normal arms. Yasha can create any number of arms that they desire and they can also serve other purposes such as grappling hooks, to either grab onto objects or enemies from great distances, for offensive means. * : Yasha Sprout's Bat like wing's of Blood from his back which he can use to fly Deflect attack's and protect him self. * : Yahsa materializes his blood into chains that can be used for various purposes such as physically restraining targets, fight them directly or be used as a means of transportation. When used offensively, the chains are strong enough to damage an entire ship with ease. Awakened Abilities When awakening his fruit Yasha ability become more Logia like being able to transform his entire body into blood. * : By liquidizing his entire body into blood Yasha is able to scatter him self into a swarm of bats made completely of of blood. He has been shown using this attack to spy. * : Yasha's ultimate technique, When pushed to his limits, Yasha can convert his Cells, Tissue, organs and bones in to blood from his body and wield his maximum strength remotely as an almost invulnerable, winged blood mannequin. Bloody Drazil also has the ability to drain blood from someone without biting them. Because Blood Yasha is made of Hellpiean-laced blood he can inject a vaccine into the enemy's skin by touch. The strain of using this technique leaves Yasha so exhausted he cannot stand or move. * : After ascending to his Bloody Yasha mode Yasha is able to ascend one step more and create a titan made of Blood to enhance his abilities. * : After coating himself in his Bloody Yasha:Version II Yasha then proceeds to coat the bloody titan in a thick coat of armored blood before utilizing his Busoshoku Haki to create a Titan of Defence. Trivia References External Links *Vampire - Wikipedia article on the concept the fruit's power revolves around. Site Navigation Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits Category:Jakyou